Study of Sex
by Shimegami
Summary: Short, humorous stories revolving around the Seigaku couples. Mainly TezuRyo. Second fic: Amidst the Great Seduction War, Kaidoh and Inui have a quiet bonding moment, and Inui likes Kaidoh's bandannas
1. Textbook Definition of Seigaku

Title: Study of Sex  
  
Author: Shimegami  
  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
  
Genre: Humor, Yaoi  
  
Pairing(s): TezuRyo, InuKai, OishiEiji, FujiTaka, MomoKamio  
  
Summary: Ryoma makes an interesting discovery, and uses it to further his mission: seduce buchou.  
  
AN: Wheee.....gag fic with my favorite pairing. And yes, if you use certain kanji to write it, "seigaku" could be translated "study of sex". Adds a whole new dimension to everyone's favorite tennis team, eh?  
  
----Study of Sex (status: incomplete)----  
  
Tezuka wondered if he should be vaguely worried at the look that the young tennis prodigy was currently sporting.  
  
Ryoma was smirking. That in itself was not unusual. Only this time said smirk was not his usual arrogant assertion of superiority, but rather a sultry smile inviting witnesses to play a different game than tennis.  
  
Tezuka's discomfort grew as Ryoma sidled up to him, his smirk widening into a predatory grin.  
  
Tezuka decided to skip "worried" and move on to wondering whether he should start to feel terrified or not.  
  
"Ne, buchou, I discovered something interesting today."  
  
Ryoma had an interesting voice. Although it hadn't yet deepened, it was low and husky, with something of a lilt to it and more than a little drawl. He had grown up speaking Japanese, yes, but years in America had left it's mark on the boy in longer-than-neccesary syllables and a more throaty pronounciation than normal.  
  
Tezuka imagined it would make a very nice bedroom voice. In fact, overall, Ryoma made a very nice bedroom person. Large, catlike eyes than seemed permanantly half-lidded, a thin, lanky frame perfect for lounging around, and the low husky voice that could send shivers up a person's spine if he spoke the right words. It gave an overall impression of a person perfectly suited to lying in the afterglow, languid and smirking as they teased further reactions out of you.  
  
Tezuka then imagined he hadn't just thought that. Really, he was spending too much time with Fuji. Fuji could pull sexual innuendo out of rocks.  
  
Ryoma had come to stand directly in front of him, not too close to push the boundaries of polite personal space, but a bit too close for Tezuka's comfort at the moment.  
  
"Do you know..." Ryoma began, leaning foward. The smirk hadn't left his face the entire time, his golden eyes shining with mischief and something else Tezuka didn't really want to think about at the moment. "...that if you put "Seigaku" into certain kanji, it means "study of sex"?"  
  
Tezuka blinked.  
  
Ryoma did not just say what he thought he did. Tezuka swallowed and hoped that the faint heat in his cheeks wasn't strong enough to be visible yet.  
  
"....is that so?" He managed, trying to sound as stoic and unwaverng as he normally did. Ryoma's grin indicated he hadn't been as successful as he hoped.  
  
Ryoma always caused these sort of reactions in him. Around the small freshman, Tezuka felt awkward and self-concious. Normally the younger never paid too much attention to his buchou other than to follow directions, and Tezuka never really had to worry about what he felt towards Ryoma. Lately, however, he had been hard-put to conceal his feelings as the freshman began something akin to stalking him.  
  
Ryoma, with all the skill of a master predator, picked up his awkwardness and swooped in for the kill.  
  
The small tennis prodigy took a step closer, his body barely brushing Tezuka's. He stretched up on tiptoe, placing his face on level with his neck. Tezuka had to physically restrain himself from jumping like a startled rabbit and fleeing.  
  
"It's certainly something to think about, isn't it....Kunimitsu-kun." With those whispered words, the freshman turned and walked back to the courts. By the time Tezuka's mind had recovered from the static shock of the feel of Ryoma's chest barely brushing his and his lips faintly whispering along his jawbone, Ryoma was already bouncing a ball on his racket, drinking Ponta.  
  
Tezuka felt rooted to the spot. That had been delibrate. Echizen had known exactly what he was doing, and what effect he had on the captain. That meant...  
  
"Waaah!!!! I don't believe it!! Buchou is blushing nya!!! Where's the apocolypse??"  
  
"My, my, what have you been up to, Tezuka-kun?"  
  
It was all Ryoma's fault. Really, to cause his captain to be distracted so. Unforgiveable. He would pay Ryoma back for such a thing.  
  
In bucketloads.  
  
But first...  
  
"Fuji! Eiji! Twenty laps!"  
  
----(end of segment)----  
  
Well, that kinda sucked. It's all disjointed and stuff. Pffff. Although I like the idea of Vindictive!Mischievious!Tezuka. Ryoma will be in trouble now. Fu fu fu.  
  
If anyone actually read this, comments? 


	2. The Morning three days After

Title: Study of Sex  
  
Author: Shimegami  
  
AN: Whee. Continuation of fic. XD Inui and Kaidoh's turn! Oh, for people who like this fic - I update this faster on my blog - Go there read it sooner! ^^ Feel free to leave comments there as well. I also write other little stories you won't find here, because they're too short.  
  
----Study of Sex (the morning after)----  
  
It had been three days since the beginning of, as Fuji termed it, The Great Seduction War.  
  
Tezuka and Echizen were locked in intense battle, each trying to force the other to be the first to break down and admit that there was something between them.  
  
Three days of chocolates in odd places, gratuitous eye-fucking, and walk- ins on compromising positions. It all made for very good data.  
  
However, no matter how much data it produced, even Inui had reached the point where he wanted to lock the two into a storgae closet and not let them out until they got over themselves and just went at it.  
  
Today was shaping up to even worse than the past three. Already there had been twenty-two heated glances, fifteen "accidental" touches in seemingly innocent places, twelve in not-so-innocent places, seven almost-kisses, and three times that tennis balls were handled in a suggestive manner.  
  
They were only ten minutes into practice.  
  
Fuji hadn't seemed so amused since the Great Accidental Breakdancing Incident last year. The tennis tensai had now taken to carrying a camera in plan view, snapping pictures of Ryoma and Tezuka whenever they were caught in compromising positions. He had also taken to gleefully muttering to himself, which no one listened to closely out of fear of the things said, especially when some of the words he muttered loud enough to be heard consisted of "blackmail", "homemade yaoi doujinshi", and "backgammon". Everyone avoided Fuji now.  
  
Inui sighed and scribbled in his notebook. No new data was presenting itself, so he settled for scribbling doodles of Kaidoh in various compromising positions. If questioned later he could add tennis rackets and claim they were new tennis techniques, and that drawing clothes restricted his observations of muscle movement.  
  
One would think that Tezuka and Echizen, being quiet and private people, would be conducting their "flirting" - if wrapping arms around someone and coming just shy of molesting them in public while all the while talking about tennis training techniques could be called flirting - in a more private place. However, both tennis players had a competive streak the size of the Nile.  
  
So, when somehow their attraction had turned into a sporting event, it mutated into the unholy sequence of events that were progressing at the moment.  
  
Inui was startled out of his thoughts by a plop and a hiss. A red-faced Kaidoh had come to sit by him, trying to avoid either Tezuka, Ryoma, or Fuji. Kaidoh had been raised in an enviroment with strict rules about modesty. Added to his natural shyness, it was a surprise the mamushi hadn't combusted from his near-constant blush yet. Inui snapped his notebook shut with a faintly guilty look. It wouldn't do for Kaidoh to see his...artwork. While the two were officially "dating", Inui didn't want to scare away the easily-frightened sophomore.  
  
Inui leaned towards the sophomore. "Are you all right?" It was merely the polite thing to ask; Inui already knew why he was here. Still, it was sensible to ask such a thing when someone sat next to you looking distressed.  
  
Kaidoh blushed, shifted, and hissed, in that order. "I'm fine." He ground out. The only thing stopping him from growling it out and being more rude was that Inui was his senior, and one of the few members he could stand being around. Besides, Inui-sempai was better to look at (at least to him) than the others. And his boyfriend.  
  
Kaidoh hissed again. While being with his team members he had gotten over his family's predujices enough to ask Inui out, stuttering, blushing, and hissing the entire time. He still hadn't, however, gotten over his block with public affection.  
  
Inui watched Kaidoh, noting the hissing that usually marked changes in Kaidoh's thought pattern. The silence was stretching out, and while it wasn't awkward, Inui wanted a little more communication than guessing at hissing-inducing thought patterns. And besides, Kaidoh was staring out across the courts, where Tezuka was practicing. Inui noticed Ryoma stalking towards the captain with a determined look on his face, and knew that in the next few minutes that area of the courts was going to get very heated. It would be better to distract Kaidoh.  
  
Kaidoh blinked as he felt a strange tugging-sliding feeling on his head. He automatically reached up and felt his head. At the feel of only smooth hair and no cloth, he turned towards the only other person, wanting an explanation. At the sight of Inui smirking and dangling his bandanna in the air, he hissed.  
  
"Inui-sempai, please give that back." Kaidoh liked his bandannas. He enjoyed the amazing array of patterns, colors, and prints they came in. It was a way to assert his individuality without going against society's ideals. He liked them very much.  
  
And Inui had a vexing habit of stealing them whenever he had the chance.  
  
"No. I like this one. It's green."  
  
"You like them all, Inui-sempai."  
  
"Well, they're all so cute. You pick the best ones."  
  
"Why don't you buy your own?"  
  
"I don't have a reason to. I can get them off of you."  
  
Kaidoh hissed. It was useless trying to verbally banter with Inui. He had a bad habit of sounding reasonable while asserting his own views.  
  
Oh well. It wasn't as if they were that expensive. Besides, it was Inui, and it somehow didn't seem very important when Inui took his bandannas. It even gave him a strange elated feeling, sometimes, that the older boy liked what he possessed enough to regularly take them. Like Inui was accepting lunch from him or something.  
  
Leaning back against the fence, Kaidoh turned to face the courts again...  
  
...and came face to face with the sight of Tezuka pinning Ryoma to the wall and attempting to win first place for "World's Best Kissing Technique". Apparently the War was over and the peace treaties being signed, endorsed, and well on their way to becoming history.  
  
All action on the courts had halted with said pinning and kissing. Everyone stared. All was silent. (Except for a loud squeal of happiness from Fuji, but everyone ignored him.)  
  
Kaidoh tried to swallow and hiss at the same time, ended up make a strange gurgling noise for a few minutes, and finally settled for gaping and blushing.  
  
Inui began writing in his notebook again - actual notes this time and not anatomically correct doodles. He finished writing, and closed the book with a descisive "snap".  
  
"Ii data..." He murmured, and his glasses glittered omniously as he pushed them up.  
  
----(end of segment)----  
  
Fufufu....Inui and Kaidoh are my favorite characters after Tezuka and Ryoma. Fuji generally floats between them and Eiji. Hee hee.  
  
Next up: The back story of the Great Seduction War, or Tezuka's Revenge Comments? 


End file.
